


Seize Power

by shrodingersgay, starwarse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingersgay/pseuds/shrodingersgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarse/pseuds/starwarse
Summary: An ancient Rome au in which Kylo is a gladiator, and Hux is thirsty.





	Seize Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the most historically accurate thing in the world lmao but I hope you have as much fun reading as we did writing!

It wasn’t that Hux found gladiators to be too barbaric. He’d seen his fair share of violence; one doesn’t become one of the most influential senators in Rome without slitting a few throats. Even so, sitting high in the Flavian Amphitheatre, Hux couldn’t help but find all of the fights incredibly boring. It was always the same, more or less, and he had been ready for the event to be over as soon as the first one had finished. He leaned back in his seat, sighing as the gladiator currently in the ring stuck his sword through his opponent. At least there was only one more battle left.

  
He took a lazy sip of his wine as he watched the body be carried away, and the champion be escorted out of the ring. Perhaps the last would be interesting; it was the finale after all. Still, he paid little mind as the two new opponents entered the ring. He gave them a bored once over, and then sat up slightly as one of them caught his eye. He was tall and well built, with a broad muscled chest that shone with sweat in the heat of the sunlight, and shaggy dark hair that hung haphazardly across his forehead. He leaned forward in his seat, watching more intently. The man that had caught his interest charged the other ruthlessly with a loud cry.   
  
Hux was held captive by the scene unfolding in the arena. The new fighter’s style was unlike anything he’d ever seen before; he was ruthless and unpredictable, but his moves were clearly calculated and well trained. In spite of his skill, the fight dragged on longer than any of the others, as if the gladiator was trying to put on a show. Hux hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until the fighter finally stabbed his opponent in the chest and he let out a rush of air.   
  
The audience cheered in a deafening roar. He reclined back into his seat, taking another sip of his wine, eyes not straying from the gladiator. He only let his attention be pulled away when Phasma lightly hit his shoulder. "Quite the fight, no?" She yelled over the still cheering crowd.   
  
He eyed her for a moment before returning his gaze to the arena. “More interesting then the rest of them,” he replied. “But still the kind of entertainment only an idiotic fool could enjoy.”   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I noticed you seemed rather entranced by the winner," she said with a knowing smile playing at her rouged lips.   
  
“Perhaps, but only because his fighting tactics were so unconventional.” He tore his eyes away from the gladiator, though, so Phasma couldn’t call him out further. “Shall we make our way to Snoke’s palace? Or did you have more you wanted to say before we left?”

  
She rolled her eyes once again, but simply stood. "We should go. I'm sure you're eager to find if Snoke will be showing off his champion there as well," she said.   
  
Hux wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Believe me, Phasma, if I could go a lifetime without ever speaking to one of those barbarians, I would consider myself blessed.”   
  
"Of course," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.   
  
Hux scoffed before stalking off, leaving Phasma to catch up with him. Snoke’s palace wasn’t too far from the Amphitheatre, so they joined the other senators who were walking there. It didn’t take very long, and, when they did arrive, it was already buzzing with senators and members of Rome’s high society. “I’m off to grab a drink. Would you like one?” Hux offered.   
  
Phasma eyes the crowd of people shrugging. "I'll catch up with you in a while," she said, walking off into the crowd, calling out to someone. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and walked over to the tables of drinks and food to get some much needed wine.   
  
He grabbed a glass and filled it, drank most of it, and refilled it for good measure. He’d hardly had time to take another sip before he saw Snoke approaching him with someone else closely following. “Supreme Leader,” Hux acknowledged, raising his glass as a salute.   
  
Snoke's gnarled face morphed into what was likely supposed to be a welcoming expression. "Senator Hux, I'm glad to see that you've made it," he said. Hux smiled politely, his attention catching on the figure that was with Snoke. His eyes widened fractionally when he realized it was the gladiator from the coliseum.   
  
“Of course,” he replied, carefully looking at Snoke and not the gladiator. “The show today was extraordinary, as per usual. You do a fine job of ensuring all of your gladiators are trained well.” He took another sip from his wine, willing himself to keep his gaze from straying from Snoke.   
  
"Yes, well I'm certainly glad you enjoyed it," Snoke said. He took a drink from his own cup, and then seemed to remember something. "Ah, yes, where are my manners. Senator, this is my prized champion, Kylo Ren. He was the last to fight today," he said looking all too proud of himself.   
  


Hux tilted his head towards Ren in acknowledgment. He kept his gaze up, away from the expanse of Ren’s chest, still glistening with sweat from the fight. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kylo Ren.”

  
"The pleasure is mine, senator," he said, the timbre of his voice low and soft.   
  
Hux took a sip of his wine to hide the blush that was surely spreading across his face. “How long has he been fighting for you?” Hux asked, looking back towards Snoke.   
  
"He's been fighting for nearly 5 years. I found him being sold from his previous owner for insubordination. Though, he's been free for two years now," Snoke said easily.   
  
It wasn’t common for slaves to be set free so easily, particularly not ones who were resold for insubordination. Hux raised an eyebrow, but decided to not comment. “I’m sure it must be an honor to fight for the Supreme Leader,” Hux said instead, glancing back towards Ren.   
  
"I'm sure that's why he's stayed," said Snoke with a wicked grin, implying that  there was more to it than that . He'd expected the other man to say something for himself, but he stayed silent, making eye contact with Hux. He moved his gaze back towards Snoke quickly, keeping an impassive face. This Kylo Ren certainly acted like a slave.   
  
Hux looked at Snoke for a moment, pausing. This conversation was becoming more awkward and confusing by the second. “Was there anything else, Supreme Leader?” he asked, trying to leave as delicately as possible.   
  
"No, senator, you may leave," he said dismissively. He walked away before Hux could say anything else, but Kylo lingered.   
  
Neither spoke for a few awkward moments. Hux cleared his throat before speaking. “So,” he started, unsure of what to say. “Do you enjoy fighting as a gladiator?”   
  
Kylo shrugged. "I suppose. There is something satisfying about winning a fight anyway," he said, his eyes seeming to appraise Hux as he spoke.   
  
Hux shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the attention but not for the reasons he should be. He suddenly felt self-conscious of the fit of his tunic and wished he would have worn one that better flattered his figure.  “I should hope you would feel satisfied about winning. It far outweighs the alternative.”   
  
Kylo let out a low deep chuckle, smirking at Hux in a way that made his discomfort grow. "More than you could know," he said darkly, though his smirk still played on his lips.   
  
“Are you trying to imply I’m not familiar with combat?” Hux was used to insinuations about his lack of experience with combat due to his wiry frame, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly offended that Ren thought he was weak.   
  
"Not in the same way I am," he said, as though he was trying to amend the offense, but only half way.

  
Hux narrowed his eyes and raised his nose. “Perhaps not,” he said. “But I certainly have more power than you.”   
  
Kylo's smirk didn't waver, he only looked more and more like the cat that swallowed the canary as he looked at Hux with a certain glint in his eye. "You certainly do, senator, but I'm sure you'd come apart for me if I asked nicely," he said in a low voice, one that only Hux could hear, and with that he was walking away the smirk still plastered to his face.

  
Mouth agape, Hux’s face grew hot as Kylo stalked off. He downed the rest of his wine and went back to the beverage table to refill his glass once again, maybe even twice more. Kylo was somewhat attractive, Hux would admit, but he couldn’t stand anyone who would so blatantly proposition him, in public nonetheless. Still, as hard as he tried, he found that he couldn’t keep Kylo off of his mind.   
  
He was still at the drink table when Phasma came back over, giving him a once over. "You certainly seem flustered. I saw you and the gladiator speaking together earlier. Did he say something uncouth to you?" She asked, clearly knowing the answer.   
  
“No,” Hux replied firmly, despite the fact that Phasma would see right through him anyways. “I just found him to be quite standoffish and rude. He was silent until the Supreme Leader left us.”   
  
"And what'd he say after the Supreme Leader did leave?"   
  
Hux took a long sip of his wine before replying. “Nothing of importance.”   
  
"Mhm," she hummed, clearly not believing that. She took a sip of her own wine with a smirk. "I'm sure it doesn't matter, it's hardly likely you two will cross paths again."   
  
“And thank everything holy for that,” he said. “I have enough people in my life who annoy me already, I don’t have any room for one more.”.   
  


~

  
Hux sat in the stuffy meeting, rather bored as the senator in charge droned on. He acted as though he was engrossed in what they were saying, but his kind wandered.   
  
_ This meeting is almost as boring as the event at the Amphitheater _ , he thought to himself, but he knew that wasn’t quite true. His thoughts kept drifting back to his conversation with Kylo Ren. Hux hadn’t known anyone to be so bold and vulgar, other than Phasma, perhaps, and it intrigued him. It wasn’t just the conversation with Kylo that interested him, though. Before he could stop himself, he was remembering how the sunlight glinted off his tanned skin while he was in the arena and the way his armor stretched across his muscles.   
  
He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't seem to think about anything else. It was infuriating. He thanks the gods he'd likely never see the man again, hoping that these thoughts would fade with time.   
  
He hadn’t realized everyone had stopped talking until Mitaka cleared his throat next to him. “I apologize,” he said, face burning. He glanced around the room and surmised they were waiting for his opinion on something, though he wasn’t sure what. “I believe we should proceed however the majority sees fit; it’s hardly an issue worth giving over.”   
  
This seemed an acceptable answer, and thankfully it put an end to the meeting. He stood with the rest of the men, and made his way out. He supposed he should go to the market, as he had a few things to purchase and plenty of time to kill.    
  
He'd only been at the market perhaps twenty minutes when someone caught his eye, making him do a double take. It was Kylo Ren, just standing in the middle of the market, examining an apple. He quickly looked away wondering what he'd done to make the gods hate him so. He looked down and tried to walk past him as discreetly as possible, but his hair gave him away almost instantly. As soon as Kylo noticed him, he flashed a wolffish smirk and moved to approach Hux.   
  
"Senator," he greeted, still smirking. He looked Hux up and down appreciatively, then met his eyes. "What a pleasure to see you again," he said flashing a grin.

 

“It’s certainly a surprise, Mr. Ren,” Hux replied, unwilling to admit he felt anything but distaste upon seeing him. “I hadn’t thought you’d do anything outside of training and fighting.”   
  
He gave a more lazy smile. "I am free. I like to spend the time and money that comes with that when I can, considering I could die any day," he said bluntly. His gaze took on a bit more of a mischievous glint and he added, "I like to indulge in the pleasures of life, when the opportunity presents itself."

  
Hux cursed his fair complexion. He could feel a blush spreading across the top of his cheeks and he knew it had to be obvious. “I can’t imagine the opportunity would present itself often,” he said, trying his best to pinch his nose into a distasteful expression.   
  
Kylo's smirk widened. "It presents itself more often than one might think," he said suggestively.   
  
“Do you not realize you’re in public?” Hux asked, affronted. He felt like he was on fire and he knew blush had to be spreading all  across his face  now. “Other people could be listening to everything you say. You really have no shame, Kylo.”

  
"No one is listening; people are far too absorbed in their own lives to care what's said in a market place. Besides, life is short and I hardly care what most people think of me," he said indifferently, still clearly enjoying Hux's reaction.   
  
Hux huffed, embarrassed with all of the attention, as much as he was also reluctantly pleased by it. “Well, I do care,” he said. “And I wouldn’t like people to hear me talking to some incredibly arrogant man and presume I want anything to do with him.”   
  
"My my, I don't believe I've said anything arrogant, and I certainly haven't said anything to imply you want anything more to do with me than polite conversation. Perhaps you're reading into things, senator."   
  
“Polite conversation?” Hux repeated, raising his voice slightly. “Never would I use the world polite to describe you. And I am certainly not reading into anything. You’re being more blatant than a brick thrown at a wall.” He tried to square his shoulders to look more imposing, but Kylo had at least fifty pounds on him.   
  
Kylo raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Blatant about what, senator?"   
  
Hux scowled, knowing Kylo had him trapped. “You know exactly what,” he replied, not willing to give Kylo the satisfaction of saying it out loud.   
  
"Do I now?"   
  
“If you don’t, you’re a greater fool than I thought.” Hux tried to step around Kylo, but there wasn’t enough room. “Do you mind? I actually did come to the market because I needed to buy some things.”   
  
He moved out of Hux's way, and Hux moved passed him with relief, only to realize Kylo was now following him. Hux shot him a glare. “Don’t you have anything better to do right now?”   
  
"Not particularly," he said smiling devilishly. "Besides, as I told you I like to enjoy the pleasures of life, and right now I'm rather enjoying your company."   
  
Hux sighed. “You can carry my things for me and make yourself useful, then, if you’re going to refuse to leave me be.”   
  
"Fine by me," Kylo said with a shrug. "What are you looking to buy today?" He asked, falling in stride with Hux.   
  
“Why is that any concern of yours?” Hux asked with a scoff. “But, if you must know, I plan on buying some spices and a new pair of sandals, if I can find any.”   
  
Kylo nodded, falling into silence as they walked, surprising Hux with his compliance.   
  
After wandering for some time, they finally came across a stall Hux thought might have something of value. He pointed to it from across the aisle and leaned slightly in towards Kylo. “Let’s go over there,” he said. “They’re some of my favorite merchants and they’ve just returned from India. I want to see what they have.”   
  
Kylo simply nodded again, following Hux's lead. He gave Hux a small smirk, but said nothing.   
  
Hux shook his head minutely. Even without saying anything, Kylo could still manage to get under his skin. It was unnerving. He tried to push his discomfort aside as he walked into the stall, immediately searching for any new blends of teas he could try.   
  
"What in particular are you looking for today, sir?" Asked the merchant smiling kindly.   
  
Hux looked around for a moment longer, before settling on one. “Just this tea for today, thank you.”   
  
They exchanged money, and Kylo held out his had to take the tea to carry it for Hux easily. As they walked away Kylo finally spoke up again. "What sort of tea is this anyway? " He asked.   
  
“Tarine tea,” Hux replied. “It’s even more bitter than most black teas, and it’s quite hard to come by.” He started walking into the market again, allowing Kylo to go behind him.   
  
Kylo furrowed his brow. "And why would that be appealing?" He asked.   
  
Hux turned to shoot him a glance. “Some people, myself included, just happen to like it,” he said. “Not everyone shares your tastes.”   
  
"Hm. We may not share the same tastes in tea, but I suspect that you and I share the same tastes in other things.”   
  
“Everyone is bound to share some interests with everyone,” Hux replied, deliberately being vague. He didn’t need to encourage Kylo any further than he already had by allowing him to accompany him.   
  
Kylo simply smirked. "Are you still looking for sandals then?" He asked as they kept walking.   
  
“If there are any to be found at a decent price.” He started scanning the stalls, looking for anyone with sandals that were functional but regal.   
  
"Hm," Kylo hummed nodding slightly. Hux could feel his gaze on himself, and he felt a blush creep across his cheeks at the attention.   
  
He pointedly looked anywhere but at Kylo, unable to find anyone who seemed to be selling anything decent. “I may have to come back another time,” Hux said. “I don’t see anything that I like.”   
  
"Just as well, I should be getting back to the coliseum anyway," Kylo said with a shrug.   
  
“To fight another one of your pointless fights, I suppose.” Hux held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Kylo to give him his tea. “I would tell you to try not to die, but I’m certain that’s the first lesson they teach you as a gladiator.”   
  
Kylo handed over the tea, smiling at Hux's comments. "Well, it's not something you need to be told or taught, more so something you inherently know. But I'll do my best to try not to die for your sake, senator," he said grinning.   
  
Hux scowled. “It doesn’t affect me much either way. It’s unlikely I’ll ever see you again anyways, so it isn’t as if I’d ever even know if you did lose.”   
  
Kylo quirked a brow, but his smirk didn’t falter. "For some reason, I find that hard to believe," he said confidently. With that, he was walking away, radiating cockiness with every step.   
  
Hux glared at his retreating back. If Kylo died that night during a battle and he never had to see him again, Hux would consider himself lucky. He didn’t care one bit about Kylo Ren. Still, he couldn’t convince himself any longer that he didn’t find him attractive; already, he was considering asking Phasma if she would be in attendance at the Colosseum that night, just so he could catch one more glimpse of Kylo before forgetting about him entirely.   
  


  
~   
  


This would be the last he saw of Kylo. Watching this fight was simply a way to admire him one last time without actually having to interact with Kylo. Phasma was certainly smug, but he didn't care. He was simply getting closure.   
  
As was with the last time, all of the fights preceding Kylo’s were unbearably boring, formulaic and entirely predictable. He hardly paid any attention to the fighting at all until he saw Kylo’s mop of hair coming out of the entrance to the arena. The armor he wore barely covered him at all; his arms were left entirely uncovered, and Hux shifted in his seat at the sight.   
  
As with before, Kylo didn't wait to charge the other. His movements were skilled , but brash. He fought as though he had no real regard for his own life, and it was as entrancing as it was nerve wracking.

  
Hux’s eyes didn’t stray from the arena for the entire match. He only let himself sit back in his seat once Kylo decapitated his opponent, allowing himself to catch his breath while the crowd roared in mixed tones of disgust and delight. Next to him, Phasma had gotten to her feet, looking down at the arena in mild shock. He had to admit that the manner of the kill had been rather brutal, but to him it was a satisfying end.   
  
He turned to Phasma, standing up next to her. “I think I’m going to leave now, as to avoid dealing with the crowds. Are you planning on staying for the last fight, or would you like to leave with me?”   
  
She quirked a brow. "I'll likely go to the after party, so I'll leave with others, but thank you for your offer."   
  
Giving her a slight wave, he led himself out of the aisles and out of the amphitheater. He decided to walk around the long way, passing by the area where the gladiators exited. Kylo likely wouldn’t be there, as enough time had passed and he’d be long gone, but the thought of seeing him covered in sweat and blood again sent chills down Hux’s spine.   
  
As he rounded the corner, he cursed his luck. Kylo was standing there, exactly how Hux had pictured him to look after a fight. He sped his step to try and pass him, but Kylo once again caught sight of his bright hair. "Senator!" He called, a knowing smirk on his face.   
  
His hair was wild, sticking out at all sorts of angles from being stuck underneath his helmet. He’d removed his armor and replaced it with a tunic that wrapped loosely over one shoulder and hung low enough for Hux to see most of his chest. Hux raised his chin, willing himself not to stare. “Kylo Ren,” he said, slowing to stop a few feet from him. “It seems you’ve only become more reckless since the last time I saw you fight.”

  
Kylo smiled lazily, though it was clear the fight was still lingering in its effects, his chest moving with heavy breaths from the exertion of the battle. Hux kept his eyes level with Kylo’s, trying hard not to look any lower.   
  
"And here I thought you'd said we wouldn't see each other again. And you saw me fight, which I can only gather means you do, in fact, care about the outcome," Kylo said, infuriatingly confident.   
  
“Hardly,” Hux sneered defensively, knowing he’d been caught. “I simply had nothing better to do today.”

  
Kylo shrugged and nodded, but smirked as though he didn’t believe Hux. "Fair enough I suppose. Where are you going now that it's over?" He asked.   
  
“Most likely back to my residence,” Hux admitted. “I have no desire to attend the after party, as the last one didn’t have enough wine available for me to tolerate it.”   
  
Kylo huffed a laugh, nodding in agreement. "Let me escort you," he offered.   
  
Hux flared his nostrils. “And what makes you think I need to be escorted? I can make it back home on my own just fine.”   
  
"I didn't mean to insinuate that. I was simply offering company."   
  
Hux rolled his eyes and began walking in the direction of his home. “I can’t stop you, I suppose.”    
  
Kylo followed after him, smirking smugly. "Did you enjoy the fight, senator?"   
  
“It was alright,” Hux said. “Though I must admit, as gruesome as it was, your method of killing was certainly more interesting than last time.”   
  
Kylo smirked. "It certainly gets the audience riled up, doesn’t it? But so does any showing of brute force, and I have plenty of strength to spare," he said.   
  
Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so arrogant. You’re certainly not the strongest man I’ve ever met.”   
  
"Maybe so, but I'm certainly stronger than you."   
  
“By a little bit, maybe, but not much.” Hux knew even as he said so, it was a lie; Kylo could probably snap him in half if he tried, or do a thousand other things to him. Even so, he’d never willingly admit it, least of all to Kylo.   
  
Suddenly there were large firm hands on his shoulders, shoving him into an alley they were passing by. Kylo pressed him into the wall harshly, a hand over his chest, pinning him in place, causing him to gasp. "I think it's by quite a lot," he said in a low voice. Kylo's dark eyes bore into his lighter ones intensely. A mixture of fear and anticipation formed in the pit of his stomach, his breathing quick. Before he knew what was happening, Kylo was kissing him roughly, pressing closer into him.   
  
Hux contemplated pushing him off for a moment, just to be difficult, but he felt his resolve crumble when Kylo slipped his tongue in his mouth. He tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position but he was trapped between Kylo’s hands and the wall. He raised his hands to grab at Kylo’s forearm, holding back a moan when Kylo bit his lower lip.   
  
Kylo slowly pulled away, his breathing heavy as he met Hux's gaze. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face, and he let go of Hux entirely.   
  
Hux blinked, letting his hands fall to his sides. It took his mind a minute to catch up, but when he finally came back to himself he clenched his fists in anger. “What the hell was that?” He yelled, trying to hide how aroused he felt.

  
Kylo simply stayed smirking, looking entirely unaffected by the interaction now. "You did kiss me back, senator. Would you rather I do something else?"   
  
Hux scowled at him, before letting out a breath and relaxing his face into something less severe. “If you’re not going to continue what you’re doing, I’d rather you just leave,” he said, pausing before finishing. “However, I don’t particularly want you to leave.”   
  
Kylo's smirk turned into something a touch more genuine, his face softening a bit. "Good. I assume we'll continue onto your home? Unless, of course, you'd like to continue here, " he said giving a devilish grin as he gestured to the alley.

  
“We’ll continue onto my home,” Hux answered, suddenly aware of how filthy their surroundings were. “Hurry up, please. I already feel disgusting enough from standing here.”   
  


Kylo rolled his eyes, but followed Hux easily nonetheless. When they made it to his house, Hux stopped Kylo before he let him inside. “Before we do anything,” he said. “You’re going to go around to the side of the house and use some of my water to clean up. I pride myself on keeping a clean house and I’m not going to let you mess that up.”   
  


Kylo let out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes, clearly finding Huxs qualms ridiculous. Surprisingly though, he didn't argue. "Would you care to show me where?"   
  
“It’s over this way.” Hux led him around his house to a basin on the side. “Don’t use too much of it,” he warned. “I just had this brought to me earlier this morning, and I’m not certain when it will rain next, nor do I have the patience to wait until then.”   
  
"You're the one who wants me clean. Maybe you should wash me off so I don't use too much," Kylo quipped with a lazy smirk.   
  
Hux grabbed the washcloth on the side in righteous fury, tired of the way Kylo spoke to him. “If you feel so inadequate about your ability to bathe yourself, perhaps you’re right.” He dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out, stepping closer to Kylo. Now that he was actually faced with the task, he felt much more apprehensive, but he refused to back down. “Am I supposed to wash you and your shirt? Or are you going to take it off?”

  
Kylo looked genuinely surprised by Hux's response, and he simply took off his shirt.   
  


Hux moved tentatively towards Kylo, keenly aware of how much more attractive Kylo looked without his shirt. Gingerly, he began to wash some of the blood off of Kylo’s arm. “How can simply fighting another person result in so much mess?” He wondered aloud, as his washcloth had already become stained with blood and dirt.   
  
Kylo shrugged, his eyes boring into Hux, who refused to make eye contact. "Sweat makes the dust cling to your body, and blood spatters a lot more than you might think. Specifically with fatal wounds," he said.   
  
“Maybe so, but you’re still absolutely filthy.” Hux moved the rag to clean the back of Kylo’s shoulders, unable to resist admiring how fit he looked while Kylo couldn’t see him doing so.   
  
"I don't know what else you'd expect," he said with a shrug, glancing over his shoulder to try and look at Hux.   
  
Hux rolled his eyes and looked away. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m not a gladiator, so I wouldn’t have known what to expect.” He moved to clean Kylo’s other arm, as the rest of his body had been protected by his armor.   
  
When Hux let his hands drop away, Kylo turned to look at him, his usual smirk playing at his lips. "What are we to do now that I'm clean, senator?" He asked, clearly knowing the answer.   
  
Hux dropped his gaze to Kylo’s lips, before quickly looking back up. Kylo looked even more smug than usual, which irritated Hux. “We’re going to go inside,” Hux said, walking back towards the front of the house without waiting for Kylo. “And then we’re going to finish what you started in the alley so I can enjoy the rest of my evening in peace.”   
  
Kylo chuckled, following Hux as he headed inside the house. "Fine by me," he said, tugging lightly on the fabric of Hux's robes as he trailed behind him.   
  
Hux ignored him for the time being and led him through his house to his bedroom. “Don’t make a mess in here, either,” he said. “I don’t want to have to bother with cleaning up after you.”   
  
Kylo simply smirked. When they reached Hux's room, Kylo wasted no time pressing Hux up against the nearest wall to kiss him. Hux tensed up for a moment again, before relaxing into it. He moved his hands to grip at the back of Kylo’s shoulders and sighed as Kylo deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up Hux's sides, the effect lessened by all the fabric Hux wore. Kylo practically growled into the kiss, moving to pull at the robes he wore over his tunic.   
  
Hux pushed him away briefly, giving himself just enough space to take off his robes. He threw them on the floor, something he wouldn’t normally do, but he found he didn’t have the patience for anything other than wrapping his arms around Kylo and letting himself be kissed even more.   
  


It was heated and passionate, but, though Hux was loathe to admit it, he couldn't get enough of it. Kylo nudged his legs apart, pressing his thigh between them. Hux gasped at the sensation, trying desperately to keep himself from grinding into Kylo’s thigh. “I have a bed, you know,” he breathed, voice airy.   
  
Kylo chuckled darkly. "Shall we move to it then?" He asked, his voice rough and husky with arousal.   
  
“I didn’t mention it for no reason,” Hux bit back, shoving Kylo backwards and barely succeeding. He moved past him to take a seat on the edge of the bed, feeling a little bit more apprehensive than he did while standing.   
  
Kylo seemed uncertain of something for a moment, but he sat down on the bed next to Hux, pulling him in for a kiss. It started soft, but rather quickly turned heated as Kylo slipped his tongue into Hux's mouth, pulling him closer by his slim waist. Hux revelled in the feeling of Kylo’s large hands on his smaller frame. When it seemed Kylo wouldn’t be pulling him any closer, Hux shifted so he was partially in Kylo’s lap, hands splayed across his chest.   
  
Kylo hummed into the kiss, his grip tightening on Hux as he pulled him to fully straddle his lap. Hux squeezed his thighs against Kylo’s legs and sighed. As Kylo deepened the kiss, he dug his fingernails into Kylo’s chest. Kylo groaned, his hips bucking up against Hux's. He bit Hux's bottom lip as he pulled away to move his lips to Hux's neck.   
  
Hux let out a moan as Kylo continued to kiss him along his neck, grinding down into his lap. He tilted his head up, giving Kylo even easier access. Kylo was careful not to leave a mark, but he did nip lightly at the pale column of Hux's neck. Slowly he slid a hand up Hux's thigh and under his tunic, wrapping a hand around his  length.   
  
“Oh my stars,” Hux moaned, bucking up into his hand. He whined as Kylo started to move his hand slowly, burying his face in Kylo’s shoulder.   
  
Kylo gave a pleased chuckle, keeping his pace languid and easy as he continued to stroke Hux evenly. After a time he leaned in towards Hux's ear, his voice barely above a whisper to ask, "Do you have any oil?"   
  
“On the floor, to the—ah—to the left of the bed.” Hux leaned off of Kylo just enough to reach down to the floor and grab the jar, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist when he came back up.   
  
Kylo took the jar easily before leaning in for a searing kiss. When he pulled away he was panting softly, looking at Hux intensely. "Shall I prepare myself for you, senator?" Kylo asked in a husky voice, his eyes dark with lust.   
  
Hux blinked, unsure. He’d been hoping Kylo would catch on to what he wanted, but he clearly hadn’t been obvious enough. “If it’s all the same to you,” he started, a little hesitant. “You could prepare me for you instead.”   
  
A look of genuine surprise washed over Kylos features, but it quickly turned to a near predatory lustful gaze. "It would be my pleasure," he said in a deep eager voice. He roughly flipped their position so Hux was now lying on his back with Kylo hovering over him. He set the jar aside to pull off Hux's tunic, letting out a hum of appreciation as he took in the sight of Hux's bare body. He ran a large hand over his ribs down to his abdomen, stopping just short of his straining length.   
  
Hux moved his hips up, trying to get Kylo to touch him, but his hand stayed stubbornly out of reach. He turned his head to the side and covered his face with his arm. “Stars, Kylo,” he said, breath labored and heavy. “Stop teasing and get on with it.”

  
Kylo let out a breathy chuckle before taking his hand away completely to reach for the jar. He dipped his fingers into the oil and used his clean hand to spread Hux wider. He slowly brought the oiled hand down the inside of Hux's thigh before he began circling his entrance with one slicked finger. The cool sensation was too much against Hux’s hot skin, but it felt better than he ever could’ve imagined. “Kylo,” he moaned, growing impatient. “Hurry up.”   
  
"So eager," Kylo said in a teasing tone, his regular smirk sliding into place. Before Hux could say anything to disputed it, Kylo was easing am  slicked digit inside him.   
  
Anything Hux would’ve said was completely forgotten, mind going blank with pleasure. He tried to spread his legs even wider as Kylo slowly slipped his finger further in. Kylo took his time opening Hux up until he had three fingers inside him, thrusting them at an achingly slow pace.   
  
“Kylo,” Hux all but begged, voice strained. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready. I don’t need anymore of this, just get on with it.” He nearly sobbed as Kylo pushed his fingers all the way in, worn out with the effort of waiting. Kylo didn't seem to need to be told twice. He quickly removed his loincloth and slicked up his length. He spread Hux's legs wide, pressing them towards his chest and lined himself up with Hux's entrance.   
  
Hux’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Kylo finally pushed himself in. “Oh, shit,” he moaned, looping his legs around Kylo’s torso. “I get why you were taking so long now, Kylo, oh, fuck.”   
  
Kylo let out a low moan, gripping Hux's thighs tight. He leaned in, resting his forehead on Hux's shoulder, his breathing heavy as he  stayed still for a moment to let him adjust. After a minute or so, Hux looked up at Kylo through hooded eyes and let out a long breath. “Well, what are you waiting for?”   
  
That seemed to be the only prompt Kylo needed as he started a steady pace of deep steady thrusts, his breath hot against Hux's shoulder. "Fuck," Kylo muttered, his voice hoarse. Hux brought his hands around Kylo’s back, leaving scratch marks as he moved his hands up and down. As Kylo’s movements grew steadier and faster, Hux’s soft moans turned into incoherent babbling and sharp gasps, his voice growing louder and louder.   
  
Kylo leaned back a bit as if to admire Hux as he kept up his steady almost harsh thrusts. He brought one of his hands down to Hux's length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Gods, you look beautiful like this," Kylo praised, his voice rough, and a little breathy trailing into a moan.   
  


Hux whined as Kylo pushed him closer to the edge, nearly going crazy from how overstimulated he felt. “Kylo,” he breathed, about to start another onslaught of ramblings, but stopped short with a moan when Kylo’s thrusts became slightly erratic.   
  
Kylo's movements progressively got less and less coordinated until he stilled, and was wracked with his orgasm, leaning against Hux with a loud shout of a moan that sounded suspiciously like Hux's name. Hux leaned his head back and arched into Kylo’s hand, still wrapped around his cock. After a few more sporadic tugs, he let out a gasp and climaxed, coming all over both of their chests and collapsing back onto the bed. They lie there for a moment, breathing heavily against one another.   
  
Kylo rolled over, and pulled Hux to his chest, letting out a content sigh as he seemed to bask in the afterglow. Hux pushed Kylo off of him in disgust, too aware of how much of a mess they’d made to let himself enjoy the moment. “I’m going to have to clean myself and change these sheets,” Hux complained, pushing himself off the bed.   
  
"Sex is messy, I don't know what you expected," Kylo said lazily.   
  


“I expected no less, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be upset about it,” Hux retaliated, moving to grab an old cloth to clean off his chest.   
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Hux. "Do you have a bath house?" He asked, looking a little sleepy.   
  
“I do, actually,” Hux said, amused with how much Kylo’s demeanor had changed in such little time. “Are you sure you’ll manage to stay awake enough to get cleaned?”   
  
"Mhm," he mumbled. "Do you have my tunic?" He asked sitting up fully and squinting at Hux.   
  
Hux leaned down to grab it off of the floor. “Here,” he said, tossing it to Kylo. “Put it on, so we can go and get cleaned already.”   
  


Kylo grunted pulling his tunic on slowly before standing up and following Hux. Hux smiled to himself at the lack of any annoying quips from Kylo, taking them to his bath house. When they arrived, he walked over to the bathtub and lit up the coals underneath. “It should be warm enough within a matter of minutes,” he said, swirling the water in the tub around with his hand.   
  
Kylo walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder with a lazy hum. Hux tensed up, startled by the sudden and unexpected touch. He didn’t entirely mind the way Kylo was holding him, but he didn’t understand it. “What are you doing?”   
  
"Holding you while I wait for hot water, I thought that was evident."   
  
Hux rolled his eyes, in spite of the fact that Kylo couldn’t see. “The water should be warm enough to get into, now, if you’d like to.” Kylo let out a hum of acknowledgment, pulling away slowly so he could step into the bath.   
  
Hux watched as Kylo stretched out, filling the entire bath. “I don’t think I’m going to fit in with you.”   
  
Kylo spread his legs apart, pulling them a bit closer to his chest to make room for Hux. "I'm sure you can, get in," he said tugging on Hux's wrist lightly.   
  
“I have to admit, I’m not as certain as you are,” Hux said, but still moved to get into the bath. He gingerly stepped in, trying to leave as much room between himself and Kylo as possible.   
  
His attempts to leave any room between himself and Kylo were quickly squashed when Kylo wrapped his arms around him, once again pulling him to his chest. "Told you," he mumbled.

  
Hux tried to wiggle himself free, but Kylo was holding him too tightly. “How are we supposed to clean ourselves like this?” With Kylo holding him in place like this, he couldn’t even grab a cloth to wash himself, which only added to Hux’s growing irritation.   
  
Kylo let out a heavy sigh. He removed one arm from its hold around Hux, reaching for a cloth that lay nearby, and he slowly and methodically started washing Hux's body.

 

“This isn’t very productive,” Hux observed, but didn’t make any moves to stop Kylo from washing him down.

 

"It's productive enough," Kylo said before kissing the back of Hux's neck softly.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, inclined to disagree, but chose to say nothing. He let Kylo finish cleaning him, still baffled at how much less infuriating he’d become. When Kylo seemed content with his own cleanliness, he stood up and got of the tub. “Do you have anything to dry off with?” he asked, still sounding somewhat tired.

 

Nodding, Hux passed him a towel. He glanced outside to catch a glimpse of the setting sun outside of a window, suddenly aware of how late it had become. “How much longer do you plan to stay?”

 

Kylo was drying himself off slowly, and he quirked a brow at the question. “How long would like me to stay?”

 

“If you stay too much longer and anyone sees you leave, people will talk,” he warned, moving to grab the towel from Kylo so he could dry himself. 

 

Kylo let out a small huff. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, grabbing his tunic off the ground and slipping it back on.

 

Hux slipped back into his own robes, watching as Kylo let himself out of the bath house. He rubbed the towel against his face, entertaining the idea of bringing Kylo back home again some time in the future. Sustained liaisons were always dangerous, though, especially now that Kylo knew about his preferences.  _ No _ , he thought to himself, it would do best to avoid him from now on, no matter whether or not he wanted to see him again

 

**Author's Note:**

> +This fic was inspired by some really amazing art by convallarias-art on tumblr! Go check them out!!!
> 
> +Hux is a gay thot. Thots?
> 
> +Kylo is a little shit and I love him tbh
> 
> \+ Hope you enjoyed! drop a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined
> 
> +If you want to bother me or the coauthor on tumblr her blog is starwarse and mine is sarahkatlinewalker or kyluxistrash


End file.
